


do it all with you

by markyienbeomjae



Category: GOT7
Genre: Best Friends, College AU, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Markbeom, Markbum, New Year's Eve, Soft Im Jaebum | JB, Soft Mark Tuan, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, cursing, mark is absolutely in love with jaebeom, markbeom roomates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29493411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markyienbeomjae/pseuds/markyienbeomjae
Summary: “Jaebeom? Hello?” Mark calls out to the younger.“Oh, hi Mark.”Mark, who is curious at his roommate's nonchalant attitude, decides to walk over and peek at whatever he’s so engrossed in.“2020 bucket list?” Mark reads aloud.//Jaebeom is trying to figure out how the hell is he going to complete his New Year's 2020 resolution, and comes in Mark, his best friend who is willing to do anything to help Jaebeom, his best friend who he is completely in love with, achieve it.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Mark Tuan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	do it all with you

**Author's Note:**

> A college au where covid doesn't exist.

“Yo, what are you doing?” Mark asks his roommate as he walks past him, straight to the battered sofa and plops down on it with a sigh. 

Jaebeom, who is diligently writing notes down at the dining/study table replies with a soft hum, as if he didn’t even hear Mark.

“Jaebeom? Hello?” Mark calls out to the younger.

“Oh, hi Mark.” 

Mark, who is curious at his roommate's nonchalant attitude, decides to walk over and peek at whatever he’s so engrossed in. 

“2020 bucket list?” He reads aloud while setting his palms on the younger's broad shoulders, he can see the majority of the list has been crossed. He has always loved Jaebeom’s perfect handwriting, Mark has once told him that he probably gets an additional 5 marks on his high school essays just because his handwriting is so beautiful, _just like him_ , Mark thought in his head. Never out loud.

JB’S 2020 NEW YEARS RESOLUTION  
1\. ~~Visit a museum~~  
2\. ~~Read at least 10 books~~  
3\. Watch the sunrise  
4\. ~~Watch the sunset~~  
5\. ~~Six flags~~  
6\. ~~Have a ‘me’ day~~  
7\. ~~Skydiving~~  
8\. Sing live in front of a crowd  
9\. ~~Have a day of fun with Nora~~  
10\. Go for a picnic  
11\. Volunteer at a pet shelter  
12\. ~~Run a marathon~~  
13\. Take lots of beautiful pictures  
14\. Bake the yummiest cookies  
15\. Watch fireworks 

Mark’s heart clenches at the adorable list.

“Mhm, so I gotta figure out how to complete the remaining seven.” He says softly while leaning his head back to Mark’s stomach, looking up to Mark and smiling endearingly with a hint of hope.

“Okay, well... at least you’ve completed more than half,” as Mark scans through the list he realises that most of it was accomplished with him, “although, I don’t think running 3KM could be counted as a marathon, Beom.” The elder teases.

Jaebeom turns halfway and pushes Mark, “hey! I told you I was too sick to finish the 10KM!”

Mark laughs at the younger's defence, “okay okay, I believe you! Bake the yummiest cookies?” _god, I want to pinch his red squishy cheeks_ , “aw, you softie! Okay, we can definitely achieve all seven!” 

“Uhm, not really? Sunrise? By the time I watch it, it’ll already be 2021.” Jaebeom answers sadly.

“First of all, how the fuck did you manage to not watch ONE sunrise within 365 days?”

“I hate waking up early you know this,” he pouts at Mark and Mark wants to scream, _too darn adorable_ , “have _you_ watched the sunrise this year, you lazy piece of shit!”

“Fair, but it won’t count as the next day if we don’t sleep.”

“Uh... I don’t think it works that way, Markie.” 

“Fuck it, in our world it does,” Mark checks the time on his phone, “alright, get the fuck ready! It’s almost 11am, we need to get ingredients to bake the yummiest cookies!”

“What? Mark, we can’t complete all of this in less than 24 hours. Also, don’t you have to go to Bambam's party?”

“Correction, Beom. We both have to go to Bambam’s party, since we’re all basically one group of friends. BUT as your long-time best friend and roommate, it is also my duty to make sure you achieve your goals,” Mark walks back to the living room to get his wallet and cap, “we’ll go say near midnight okay? That way we can watch the fireworks there.”

“Are you sure?” Jaebeom hesitates.

“Yes, now let’s go! We’re on a time limit here!” Mark is already putting his shoes on by the door. 

Jaebeom stares at Mark for a second and quickly grabs whatever he needs, following Mark out to the door. Mark has never failed him, the consistency of Mark is the reason why they’re best friends, Jaebeom feels.

* * *

The two roommates are in the baking aisle of Walmart, and Jaebeom is diligently choosing which chocolate chips he wants. 

“Jaebeom, they’re just chocolate chips. It’s been 5 minutes, please pick one.”

“No, Mark! It has to be the yummiest cookie remember!” 

Mark groans, but he has to admit that Jaebeom looks adorable as hell trying to figure out which chocolate chips would be the tastiest, frowning his brows and chewing on his lower lip that Mark wants to kiss, “fine, I’m going to get some drinks. I’ll be back in 3.”

“Kay.”

Mark walks to the liquor aisle because if they are going to do this, he needs to at least get buzzed. Mark can’t be sober trying to help the best friend he’s in love with to achieve his new years resolution. He’s terrified of what will happen if Jaebeom finds out, he cherishes their friendship too much to ruin it but at the same time he wants to take that risk.

Walking back to the baking aisle, he sees Jaebeom smiling down at a packet of chocolate chips and dumping it in their trolley. 

“Mark, what the hell? We’re baking!” Bewildered by the crate of beer that Mark is carrying.

“What? It’s New Year’s Eve, let’s have fun while completing your goals,” he shrugs, “also, we’re out of beer. So... stocking up.” 

“Ugh, sure whatever.”

* * *

Mark opens his eyes to see a smiling Jaebeom, holding in his laughter. The younger had thrown flour to his face while he was taking a sip from his 4th or 5th can of beer, Mark can’t remember what number he is at but he knows his cheeks are red and warm, and he is most definitely buzzed. 

Jaebeom turns to run away but Mark is faster, he grabs the younger by his slim waist and starts tickling him. Both on the floor, Jaebeom is in a fit of laughter trying to push Mark off, “okay okay I’m sorry!” He pleads.

Mark stops and looks down at Jaebeom, he swears the man beneath him is glowing. Or is it just the alcohol. He keeps on staring, admiring Jaebeom’s beautifully sculpted face, and those two goddamn twin moles.

“What? Why are you looking at me like that?” Jaebeom’s face screws into confusion.

“Oh-“ Mark scoffs and quickly stands up, “nothing. Thought there were chocolate chips on your face but it was just your moles.” He gives Jaebeom a hand and pulls him up. 

Facing each other now, too close for Mark’s liking. Actually, he really likes it. They scan each other’s face. Mark doesn’t know what he’s about it to do but it sure as hell feels like he’s leaning into Jaebeom for a kiss- **_DING!_**

Mark jumps a step back, recovering from ‘the moment’, “oh, your yummiest cookies!” quickly walking to the oven.

Jaebeom freezes at his spot, and thinks _’wait, was Mark about to kiss me? Did I want him to? Is it because I’m drunk? But I’m not even drunk? Why does he look so hot with only boxers on?’_ he’s seen Mark in boxers all the time, yeah sure he’s always thought Mark was hot, blushing whenever he has those kinds of thoughts, and would play along when his friends joke around about them ending up married in the future but... this feels different. 

His train of thought got cut off by the sound of his best friend calling him, “yo, Beom! It’s done! Let’s let it cool off for a few, I gotta get some stuff ready.”

“Ready for what?” Jaebeom questions but Mark is already running off to his room. 

Mark only comes out of his room 10 mins later, wordlessly walking over to the kitchen counter to finish his can of beer. Mark is now in his jeans and sweater, face clean of flour.

“Wait, where are you going? Why did you change?”

“WE are going for a picnic. So go and change. I’ll start packing.”

“What?” Jaebeom is dumbfounded, he didn’t expect Mark to actually take the list so seriously.

“Yes, a picnic. You’re lucky we study in California,” Mark is busily packing the cookies, “oh wait, we gotta taste your yummiest cookies.” 

The elder leans behind Jaebeom’s back, propping his chin on his shoulder and brings one of the cookies to Jaebeom’s mouth, the younger takes a bite of it. His eyes widen as he chews.

“So? The yummiest?”

“It is yummy!!”, Jaebeom squeals excitedly.

“Good, now go change!”

Mark watches as Jaebeom runs to his room, chuckling at the sight, he takes a bite of the cookie and is shocked to find that it actually does taste really good.

By the time Jaebeom comes out of his room, changed into jeans and their favourite red oversized sweater, _yes, they have a favourite sweater_ , Mark is cutting up PB&J sandwiches he had made for them.

“PB&J??”

“You’re favourite,” flashing a smile to Jaebeom when he’s done cutting off the crust, just like how Jaebeom likes it and packs it in a tupperware, “alright, let’s get going. We don’t have much time. Everything’s packed.” He places the tupperware in a picnic basket and grabs the red blanket next to it.

“Where the hell did you get a picnic basket?” Jaebeom chuckles.

“Shut up, it’s mum’s,” Mark’s cheeks redden, it wasn’t a lie, “got your camera?”

“Yup!” Jaebeom answers with a wide smile.

* * *

The weather is neither cold nor warm. It was perfect. He calls Mark over to a spot under a huge tree, perfectly shaded from the sun. It’s currently 2:30pm, so there aren’t many people at the park. 

They both set up the picnic in silence, not awkward silence but comfortable. It’s what Jaebeom loves most about them, being able to be alone together with no awkwardness. Jaebeom is able to read with Mark by his side scrolling through his social media, sometimes chuckling and showing Jaebeom a picture of a cute cat or a meme that he thinks Jaebeom would like. When he’s upset, Mark sits next to him quietly, holding him in his arms and vice versa. They just understand each other and Jaebeom is eternally grateful to have Mark by his side.

Jaebeom sets up the cookies, sandwiches and drinks prettily, adjusting little details. And when he feels like it looks good, he pulls his film camera out to take a photo. Mark is used to this, waiting for Jaebeom to get the perfect shot for his photo collection. The one thing Mark loves the most about it is that Jaebeom doesn’t take photos just for _the ‘gram_ , it’s his passion and he can make every little detail worth looking at. And so Mark stares, admiring Jaebeom’s tongue poking out the corner of his mouth, a habit Jaebeom has when he is focused, the little satisfying smile he has on when he feels like he gets the perfect shot. It’s so pure that Mark falls in love harder. 

“What?” Jaebeom asks, smiling fondly at Mark when he realises the older is staring at him with a goofy grin.

Mark chuckles, leaning to the side to open a can of beer, “nothing,” he smiles to Jaebeom after taking a sip.

“Tell me!” 

“You’re not going to like it.”

“Tell me!” Jaebeom insists, even more curious than before.

 _Fuck it, it’s just a compliment,_ Mark takes a deep breath and turns to look at Jaebeom in the eye, “you look adorable when you’re focusing on capturing the best photos.”

Jaebeom's eyes widen, blushing furiously, looking down with a tiny smile on his lips, “you’re drunk.”

“I’m not drunk,” Mark states, taking another sip from his can, “I’m buzzed, but no, not even a little bit tipsy.”

“You know we’re going to get a ticket for drinking at the park,” Jaebeom says.

“And that’s why, I brought these,” Mark pulls out two clear plastic cups, smiling mischievously, “hey, eat up. I worked hard at preparing those.”

“Okay, first of all, you barely helped me with the cookies. You were too busy drinking. Secondly, you made PB&J, that’s just spreading peanut butter and jam on bread.”

“Yes, but it’s your favourite. I even cut the crust off for you,” Mark teases, he can see Jaebeom rolling his eyes at him but a wide smile appears, “so, how many photos are you gonna take till you feel like you have taken _’the most beautiful one’_? I mean, every photo you take turns out beautiful.”

Jaebeom blushes again at the compliment, “no,” he says softly, biting into his sandwich.

“Jaebeom, you are literally the best photographer I’ve ever met. Most of my pictures on Instagram are taken by you.”

“That’s because you’re so good looking and photogenic,” Jaebeom immediately freezes at his words, he didn’t mean to be so blunt. It’s true, he knows it but he’s never outright told Mark that.

“What did you say? I’m what?” Mark turns to smirk at Jaebeom.

 _Fuck_ , Jaebeom almost chockes on his sandwich when he sees that smirk, “you heard what I said,” trying to avoid the topic, he takes a long sip from his cup that Mark had poured for him.

“I want to hear it again.”

“I said you’re photogenic.”

“No, before that,” Mark teases, closing into Jaebeom’s space.

Jaebeom palms Mark’s face away, “good looking, happy?!”

Mark laughs out loud, “very,” he grabs a cookie, and leans back on his forearm, “so, what song are you planning to sing tonight?” 

“Huh?” Jaebeom confused, mouth still full from his last bite of the sandwich.

“You’re singing at Skull Bar tonight. The one we go to when we don’t want to bump into people we know?” Mark says, looking up at the younger.

“I know what Skull Bar is Mark. What do you mean I’m singing?”

“ _Sing live in front of a crowd_ ,” he recites from Jaebeom’s list.

“And? I’m not going to do that, Mark,” already sweating from nervousness, “I can’t.”

“Yes, you can, you’re fucking amazing, I think you should sing Instagram or Best Part,” Mark suggests, “and Beom, you can’t runaway from this, I already told Carl to put you down for the open mic.”

Sometimes Jaebeom forgets how much faith Mark has in him, it comforts him, it makes him confident, “Mark Tuan Yien, I refuse to do so.”

“Lim Jaebeom, you jumped out of a plane 10,000 feet above the ground. You can do anything,” Mark says while sitting up, he tucks a long strand of hair to the back of Jaebeom’s ear.

Jaebeom blushes for the umptenth time, _what is wrong with me?_ , “what if I puke?”, his fear of being in front of a crowd creeping out.

“And I’ll be there to pull your hair back and rub your back,” Mark shrugs, as if it’s simple.

“You know my hair is not that long right? It’s still above my shoulders.”

Mark laughs at that, Jaebeom sounds insecure when he shouldn’t be, because to Mark he’s the most beautiful person on earth, “I know, Beom. I like your long hair.”

That shut Jaebeom up, he stares at Mark in disbelief and Mark stares right back, with such fondness that it makes the younger’s heart skip a beat.

Mark’s smile stretches wider when he sees how flustered Jaebeom is, he crosses his arms at the back of his head and lays down, his face is looking up to the sky, eyes shut due to the brightness of the sun.

Jaebeom doesn’t know where the bravery is coming from, maybe it’s Mark’s obvious flirtings (even though Mark has always teased Jaebeom but this feels like Mark is doing it so purposely obvious just so Jaebeom can see it, feel it and not deny it), or the alcohol or just because it’s Mark.

He stares at Mark for a second and decides _fuck it_. He scoots himself closer to Mark, and slowly comes down to lay on Mark’s chest tucking his head under Mark’s chin and closes his eyes, not wanting to know Mark’s reaction. The younger feels weird to even feel scared, they’ve hugged each other a bunch of times, they’ve ‘accidentally’ cuddled everytime they share a bed.

Mark jerks a little at the sudden weight on his chest, he squints down to see a mop of black hair. He smirks and giggles a little, brings one of his hands down to caress Jaebeom’s hair. And they stay like that in silence, listening to each other’s heartbeat and breathing. Blurring out the rest of the world.

* * *

They are a few feet away from the bar, it’s 7pm and he’s about to shit himself out of fear, he grabs Mark by the arm, “Mark, I can’t do it.”

Mark’s eyes roam and scans Jaebeom’s face, trying to figure what he can do to make him feel better, because the younger in front of him looks like he’s about to pass out, he reaches for Jaebeom’s nape and rubs his thumb at the side of the younger’s neck, “Jaebeom, if you really don’t want to this then we’ll go. But I really think you should. You have crossed out more than half of your list. This is will be a big accomplishment for you, you’ll be facing your fears and I think you’re going fucking crush it. No, I KNOW you’re going fucking crush it.”

Jaebeom looks into Mark’s eyes, so soft and affectionate, today has been a weird day, he’s been buzzed the whole day, pacing their alcohol intake so they don’t get drunk, feelings that he has pushed away deep inside him a long long time ago are resurfacing and he suddenly feels like it never went away. 

“Okay,” Jaebeom quietly complies.

Mark’s face lights up, he swings his arms around Jaebeom’s shoulders, “yeah? Come on, let’s take a shot on me okay?”

The bar is not crowded but there are around 30-40 people at most. Just lounging around and socialising with their own group of friends. The bar is secluded and quiet, definitely not a place where people would want to celebrate New Years Eve at. It has a calm vibe and is definitely where Mark and Jaebeom belong. 

Jaebeom is trembling with fear when he sees the girl who just performed walk down the small platform. The owner of the bar, Carl, walks up to the stage, announcing, “alright, we’re going to take a 15 minutes break before our next performer! Stay tuned, he’s really good. You lot won’t be disappointed,” Carl announces as if he’s heard Jaebeom sing all the time, well mostly when Jaebeom is drunk and starts singing for fun at least.

Jaebeom, sits on his bar stool, fidgeting and playing the hem of his sweater. He’s on in a few minutes and he’s about to puke his guts out. Suddenly, Mark softly takes his hands, intertwining them together while his other hand props Jaebeom’s chin to look up.

“Hey, you got this, Beom. Deep breathes,” Mark says, trying to soothe Jaebeom’s nerve, he can feel Jaebeom’s death grip on his hand, the younger’s eyes are looking down, too nervous to look at Mark, “hey, look at me,” Jaebeom looks up to see Mark’s comforting gaze, “that’s it, just look at me, Beom. I’m here, you can do this. When you’re up there, look at me. Imagine that no one is here, just us back in our living rooms, fooling around okay?”

Jaebeom can’t respond, he is completely entranced by Mark. He realises his breathing is regulating, Mark’s words making his nervousness fade away. The younger slowly nods, and Mark does something that has Jaebeom completely in shock. 

“For good luck,” Mark says as he leans to the side and kisses Jaebeom on the cheek, lingering there for a second longer. Jaebeom freezes as he looks at Mark. He can hear his name being called, no time to ponder on what had just happened. 

“Jaebeom, remember. Look at me, search for me, I’m here. You’ll be great, I believe in you,” pushing Jaebeom to walk to the platform.

Jaebeom walks mindlessly, he stands in front of the mic, still not being able to process what had just happened. He looks to the crowd, thanking Carl in his heart for the dimness of the lights. Jaebeom takes a deep breath and says into the mic, “Hi, everyone. I’m Jaebeom and I’ll be singing Best Part.”

He searches through the crowd for Mark when the melody starts, he spots his best friend sitting at the bar, beaming at him with two thumbs up and all his anxiety goes away.

He sings the first few words into the mic and all the words flow out smoothly after, eyes never leaving Mark whose mouthing the words along with him.

He smiles bashfully when he hears the crowd clap and cheer for him, thanking the crowd shyly. He walks down the platform, walking straight to Mark and he can see Mark cheering for him playfully but proudly. Mark opens his arms out when he sees Jaebeom jogging up to him. The younger immediately jumps into Mark’s arms, hooking his arms around the elders neck. He can feel his feet being lifted a few feet off the ground and Mark is spinning them around. They can hear someone singing in the background, probably the performer after the Jaebeom.

Mark and Jaebeom pull apart to look at one another but not let go of each other. They’re breathlessly laughing into each other’s air. 

“I’m so fucking proud of you, you sounded like heaven.”

“Thank you, Mark.” 

“Always,” Mark replies, his smile falters and he looks at Jaebeom intensely, and he can see the younger’s smile faltering too. Mark looks down to Jaebeom’s lips, _it’s now or never_. He leans in to the younger, capturing Jaebeom’s lips with his. Mark can hear the other squeal at the touch but recovers almost immediately, returning Mark’s kiss.

Jaebeom kisses Mark back with all his might, tightening his arms around the other’s neck to pull him closer. Jaebeom feels Mark’s arms squeezing around his waist, the kiss is sweet. Endearing. Soft. As if it’s been long overdue. Always meant to be, no awkwardness, almost perfect.

They part to breathe, gazing nervously into one another. Mark can feel his heart beating out of his chest, watching Jaebeom’s unreadable expression, _fuck, did I fuck it up?_ Mark is about to apologise when suddenly Jaebeom huffs out a giggle, and Mark’s heart soars. He smiles wide and joins Jaebeom’s breathless laughter.

“You have no idea how long I’ve been wanting to do that,” Mark confesses.

Jaebeom doesn’t say anything, he can’t. He giggles happily and shyly. He’s happy, so goddamn happy.

Mark giggles alongside Jaebeom and peppers his face with kisses. On his lips, cheeks, forehead, eyes, his favourite twin moles situated above the younger’s eyes, causing Jaebeom to go into a fit of giggles.

“You’re adorable,” Mark says in between kisses.

“Really?” Jaebeom asks in a playful manner.

“Ugh, god yes. The most adorable person alive. You deserve an award for being this adorable.”

“Stooopp,” Jaebeom whines, he sees Mark’s dopey smile, looking at Jaebeom like he’s the world. And Jaebeom can’t help it, he looks at Mark’s plush lips and pecks it.

The older let’s out a giggle, tucking one of Jaebeom’s loose strands of hair behind his ears, “come on, we have to continue the journey.” Mark releases Jaebeom’s waist and intertwines their fingers, “this is going to be your favourite.”

He pulls the younger by his hand but Jaebeom doesn’t budge, making Mark turn to look at him questioningly. Jaebeom doesn’t say anything, he just looks at Mark, smiling widely, his cheeks high and red. He stands there for a second then out of nowhere he releases their hand and hugs Mark’s middle tightly.

Mark laughs out loud at Jaebeom’s clinginess, he loves it, he feels like he is on cloud nine. He wraps one arm around Jaebeom’s broad shoulders and rubs the side of his arm, mumbling against the younger’s temples, “let’s go, baby.”

* * *

Jaebeom is laughing happily when one of the five kittens surrounding him is trying to climb up on his head, “oh my god, Mark. How the hell did you manage this?”

“I have my ways,” Mark laughs along at the situation, petting a tiny white kitten that’s situated calmly and purring on his lap.

“I love this!”

Mark can’t help but stare with a smile so wide on his cheeks are hurting. He takes out his phone to capture the picture perfect photo of Jaebeom surrounded by five kittens, he instantly changes it to his lockscreen wallpaper. He looks down to see the cat staring at him with large eyes, asking to be petted and cooed over. Mark picks the cat up to his face and kisses it’s nose lightly. He hears a shutter sound and flash, he diverts his attention to the source, and sees a beaming Jaebeom.

“I think I just captured the most beautiful photo.”

And Mark turns red as a tomato, and Jaebeom crawls over to give him a peck on the nose. 

Jaebeom whines when he exits the cat shelter swinging him and Mark’s intertwined hand.

“I know, Beom baby. We’ll come back and I promise you can adopt Koonta then,” Mark promises a whiny Jaebeom.

Jaebeom stops dead, again Mark surprises him with the never ending number of things Mark Tuan would do for Lim Jaebeom, “really?”, he asks hopefully.

“Cross my heart, Jaebeom,” Mark says, “but now we gotta rush, it’s less than two hours away till midnight.”

* * *

“Oh my god, so loud!” Mark covers his ears as he enters Bambam and Yugyeom’s apartment. 

Jaebeom and Mark make their way to the kitchen, there were only a few people by the kitchen island. Mark pours himself a glass of neat whiskey and passes Jaebeom his own Gin & Tonic.

“Thank you!” Jaebeom leans and says loudly over the music. 

“Guys what the fuck!” Bambam screams when he sees the two, “yo, guys they’re finally here!”, he calls out to their group of friends, “what the hell took you guys so long?!” 

Bambam walks over to give them a hug, Mark answers for both of them when he sees the panic in Jaebeom’s eyes, “we had things to do, sorry Bam.”

“It’s cool, now let’s get you guys fucking wasted.”

Mark steps over to Jaebeom so Bambam can get his drink, he leans over and presses his palm gently behind Jaebeom’s back, whispering into Jaebeom’s ear, “it’s okay, we don’t need to say anything to them yet.”, giving Jaebeom a reassuring smile and the younger returns it gratefully. 

Jackson, Jinyoung, Youngjae and Yugyeom come over surrounding them, clearly wasted, slurring over their greetings. 

Jinyoung quietly moves to Jaebeom’s side while the others are conversing with one another, “Where were you guys?” 

“We were volunteering at a cat shelter,” Jaebeom answers nonchalantly.

“Excuse me?”

“Cat shelter? You know, a place where they help animals, or in this matter, cats?”

“I know what that is but why? And where did you even find a cat shelter that opens during New Year's Eve?”

“I don’t know, Mark brought me there…” he’s trying to decide on how much he should tell Jinyoung, “he’s helping me complete my 2020 New Year’s resolution list before midnight.”, he ends it there.

“What else did he help you with?”

“Uhm, bake cookies, picnic, make me sing live at Skull Bar and volunteer at the cat shelter bla bla bla. You know those kinds of yearly bucket lists?” Jaebeom answers, leaving out some information.

“He did all that? With you?”

“Well, yeah.”

“Wow,” Jinyoung whistles, “he must really be in love with you.”

“What?” Jaebeom asks nervously, because he’s not ready to let everyone know that their relationship is going towards something more, hell even they themselves haven't discussed it. 

“Come on, Jaebeom. First, Mark is a dog person. And you must be absolutely blind to not see how much he loves you,” Jinyoung chuckles, “I mean with the way he’s looking at you now? You must be dumb.”

He turns his gaze to Mark, and sure enough, Mark is looking at him like a lovesick puppy, at the same time nodding his head to acknowledge that he’s listening to the rambling of the other boys. Mark immediately smirks and winks at Jaebeom when the younger meets his eyes, he doesn’t wait for Jaebeom to respond, immediately turning his attention to Yugyeom who is saying something to him.

Jaebeom is a flustering mess. He instantly looks down to hide his embarrassment, cheeks red and hot, smiling bashfully to the floor.

“Huh? Did he just wink at you?” Jinyoung asks, like his eyes are deceiving him.

“Are you that drunk dude?” Jaebeom shoots back, hoping Jinyoung is wasted enough to be manipulated.

“Damn, I fucking knew I shouldn’t have drank that last tequila shot with Jackson and Youngjae.”

“Yeah… I think you need to hydrate.”

“I really do,” Jinyoung sighs, obediently opening the fridge and grabbing a bottle of water.

Jaebeom releases a deep breath he’s been holding. It’s not that he doesn’t want the others to know, or that he’s embarrassed. He just wants to figure things out with Mark first.

Jinyoung and Jaebeom join the other five boys, they’re teasing Yugyeom about something and the youngest is trying his best to defend himself. Mark seeing Jaebeom walking towards him immediately pulls Jaebeom to his side to put his arm over Jaebeom’s shoulder, leaning half of his chest to Jaebeom’s back.

“What’s happening?” Jaebeom asks Mark quietly.

“Something about Yugyeom spilling his drink on his crush,” Mark whispers into his ears, “I think so, I wasn’t paying attention. I was too busy looking at you.”

Jaebeom chuckles, “you’re so cheesy.”

“But you like it, though. I can see you blushing.”

Jaebeom brings his hands to his hands to hide his cheeks, but ends up just squeezing it making it look squishy, “What? No!”

“If you don’t stop doing that, I’m going to have to attack you with kisses. I can’t stand your cuteness.”

“No!” Jaebeom pushes a giggling Mark away, and moves over a little to the back so he can jump and sit on the kitchen counter. Mark casually leans his back on the side of Jaebeom’s leg, subtly trying to make sure he has contact with Jaebeom.

After a couple of minutes of goofing around with each other, Youngjae suggests they all go join their other few friends in the living room to play something on the Xbox. 

“You guys go ahead, I’ll come after I finish my drink,” Mark declines in a subtle manner. The five boys are too drunk anyway to care.

“Yeah, we’ll join you guys in a bit,” Jaebeom informs them. The others shrug them off and exit the kitchen to go to the living room.

Mark turns and sets himself in between Jaebeom’s legs, resting his palm on the table besides either side of Jaebeom’s thighs, trapping the younger. 

The elder leans into Jaebeom’s personal space and kisses him on the cheeks endearingly, mumbling against them, “I’ve been waiting forever for them to fuck off so I can kiss you.”

Jaebeom laughs at Mark’s ludicrous words, “oh my god, Mark! You know Jinyoung caught you winking at me. But I asked him if he was really that drunk to the point of him seeing things.”

It’s Mark’s turn to laugh at Jaebeom’s mischievousness, “they really are that stupid huh?”

“Hm, they really are. Jinyoung told me that I’m blind because he said I couldn’t see that you’re in love with me,” Jaebeom says, still chuckling softly.

Mark doesn’t laugh at that, he stays silent, looking up to Jaebeom, brows furrowing, “he’s not wrong.”

That immediately got the younger to shut up, his eyes widened, staring right back into Mark’s, “h-hu-huh?”, stuttering nervously.

“He’s not wrong. I am in love with you,” Mark says calmly, moving one of his hands to palm Jaebeom’s back, rubbing it softly, “I mean I’ve been in love with you since forever. Damn, you really are blind, baby.”

Jaebeom blushes at the pet name, “you’re lying,” resting his forearm on Mark’s shoulders and bringing his hands to play with the back of Mark’s hair, he smiles nervously.

“I’m not. You really think I’d use my only favour from one of my classmates for her to open the cat shelter for me on New Year's Eve? Beom, I’m a dog person. You’re lucky she hates partying.”

“You did that for me?”

“Of course, I’d do anything for you, Jaebeom.”

Jaebeom smiles widely at Mark, eyes disappearing into the crescents of the moon, he pulls Mark in by the back of his head and kisses him, smiling into the kiss. Mark giggles into Jaebeom’s mouth.

“I love you too,” Jaebeom mumbles on his lips.

Mark beams, “I. Love. You.”, leaving smacking kisses all over Jaebeom’s face at every punctuation. Jaebeom loves every kiss, giggling at Mark’s actions.

However, they did not see Jinyoung at the other end of the kitchen many feet away from them, staring at them in shock, Jinyoung blinks at the eldest two kissing and giggling. He steps back, walking away to his other four best friends who are sitting in a circle, playing with each other while waiting for their turn for a game of Mario Kart. The other’s questioningly look at Jinyoung’s confused face.

“What’s wrong with you?” Youngjae asks.

“I-”, Jinyoung doesn’t know where to start.

“Are you okay?”, this time from Jackson.

“I think I’m seeing things.”

“What are you talking about, Jinyoung?” Yugyeom asks worryingly. Jackson got up from his seat, walking over to Jinyoung.

“I think… I just saw Mark and Jaebeom kissing. And giggling. And whispering,” Jinyoung looked disgusted at his own words. The other four boys jaw drops so far down, eyes almost popping out.

“You’re fucking with us?!” Bambam shouts.

“I don’t think I am.”

“Where?!” Jackson shakes Jinyoung.

“In… in the kitchen.”

“What the fuck?!” Youngjae shouts. All five of them sprint to the kitchen, Jackson having to drag a shocked Jinyoung.

All five boys stop dead. For the first time ever, all five of them are speechless. They stare unbelievably at the two eldest, Mark staring up fondly at a giggly Jaebeom, who has his arms around the other’s neck. They see Mark peppering kisses on Jaebeom’s face while the younger is giggling, clearly enjoying Mark’s affection.

The two lovebird instantly stops their actions when they hear a group of shouting men, screaming out _‘oh my fucking hell, my eyes’, ‘what the fuck is happening’, ‘I’m going to puke’, and loud ‘AHHHHH’s’_. They turn to see their group of best friends screaming, on the floor and their knees, obviously directed at the two of them. 

Mark groans, embarrassed at getting caught, he hides his face in Jaebeom’s neck. He can feel Jaebeom’s hand massaging his scalp for comfort, and the vibrations of the younger’s body when he’s laughing.

“WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING?” Jackson screams at the two.

Jaebeom is still laughing at their reaction, cradling Mark’s head in his neck, “what?”

“What do you mean ‘what’?! Why the fuck was Mark kissing you?!” Bambam asks frustratingly.

“Oh my god, I think I’m about to puke,” Youngjae says dramatically, holding the sides of his stomach.

“I was not seeing things, I DID see Mark winking at you,” Jinyoung said, more to himself. Realisation hitting him, he bends his body forward, resting his palms on his knees.

“Why are you guys so dramatic for?” Jaebeom rolls his eyes as he asks the rhetorical question.

“What do you mean dramatic?! We just fucking saw you guys getting it on OUR kitchen counter!” Yugyeom screams out, bewildered by Jaebeom’s relaxed manner.

“Wasn’t it you guys who said Beom and I were going to end up marrying each other?” Mark lifts his head from Jaebeom’s neck to look at them.

“Yeah, but we didn’t expect for one of you guys to have the balls to act on it!” Youngjae says.

“And Yugyeom we weren’t _going at it_ , we were just talking. And kissing. Chill.” Mark replying to Yugyeom’s previous statement.

“When the fuck did this happen?” Jackson asks.

“Oh yeah, just now,” Jaebeom replies, hands still toying with Mark’s hair.

“AND YOU GUYS DIDN’T THINK TO TELL US?!” Jinyoung shouts.

“Yeah… No,” Mark smiles shyly, “we were going to tell you guys about it like… next week?”

“What?! Why so long?!” 

“Uhm, because of how you guys are reacting now.”

The five of them stare at each other, still in shock of the news.

“Well… fucking finally!” Jackson runs to hug the two eldest, followed by the other three, except for Jinyoung. Who is just standing there, “holy shit, well I guess good job Jaebeom?” Jinyoung says, still dumbfounded.

“Hey! I was the one who kissed him first!” Mark defends himself when he and Jaebeom shake the others off themselves.

“Fuck yes! Youngjae, Jinyoung, you guys owe me, Gyeom and Bam 10 bucks each!” Jackson says cheerfully, Bambam and Yugyeom cheers alongside Jackson while the other two groans.

“Assholes, I can’t believe you and Jinyoung thought I was a pussy!” Mark turns to Youngjae.

“Well, all you fucking did for years was give Jaebeom googly eyes and kept on denying the fact that you liked him, at the same time was on his beck and call!” Youngjae argues.

* * *

It’s 15 minutes to midnight and Mark is on the rooftop of Bambam and Yugyeom’s apartment complex, he lays the comforter, blankets and throw pillows (courtesy of the youngest two) on the ground. Rearranging it to perfection. 

He checks the clock on his phone, it’s exactly 7 minutes to midnight. Mark texts Jaebeom to meet him at the rooftop and 4 minutes later he hears the door to the rooftop creak open. 

“What are you doing here?” Jaebeom asks, wrapping himself with his arms. It’s a little chilly since he’s only wearing a sweatshirt.

Mark walks over to Jaebeom, “here,” slipping his red hoodie on Jaebeom, and the younger complies, “I borrowed Bam’s sweater for myself since it’ll be too small for you and your broad shoulders. I knew you’d come up without your jacket,” Mark smiling sheepishly at Jaebeom, he adds shamefully, “and I couldn’t find your sweater without you not noticing me running around with a bunch of pillows.”

Jaebeom smiles at Mark, “what is this?”

“Well,” he hugs Jaebeom from the back, tightening his hold around the younger’s waist, placing his chin on Jaebeom’s shoulder, and waddles them to the nest of comforter and pillows, “we’re going to watch the fireworks in peace. And sunrise too.” giving Jaebeom a peck on the cheek.

“What? But the others-”

“Are in on it. I explained it to them, and bribed them not to disturb us,” both of them laugh at how it takes a bribe for them to leave the two alone, “now, come sit. We have exactly 1 minute.” 

Mark sits down and pulls Jaebeom with him, silently instructing him to sit in front of him on the comforter. Jaebeom leans back on Mark’s chest, situating himself in between Mark’s legs. Mark pulls a blanket over them and wraps his arms around Jaebeom’s slim waist, pulling him in closer than they already are.

A couple of seconds later, the dark sky lights up with straight vibrant colours shooting up and explodes, shattering into a thousand of sparkles, some whirling in spiral, some falling elegantly like a waterfall of glitter. They watch the first few fireworks exploding in complete silence, only the crackling sounds of the fireworks can be heard.

Mark turns his head to the side to give Jaebeom a kiss on the cheek, mumbling against it, “Happy New Years, Jaebeom.”

Jaebeom turns to face Mark, pressing their foreheads together, “Happy New Years, Mark. Thank you for everything.”

Both leaning in for the traditional new year's kiss, gently moving their lips against each other. Mark feels Jaebeom’s lips open slightly, he takes the chance to slip his tongue in, softly caressing the inside of the younger’s mouth. Mark’s hand cups Jaebeom’s face, angling it so he can kiss Jaebeom deeper and making both of them go out of breath. 

They part, breathing heavily, both smiling and letting out small breathless laughter. 

“I definitely just crossed off my first 2021 resolution.” Mark announces happily.

“Yeah, what was it?” Jaebeom teases, he wants to hear Mark say it even though he most likely knows what it is.

“Kissing you,” Mark answers simply, granting Jaebeom what he wants to hear, “and I’m about to cross my second one. I love you, Jaebeom. Always have and always will.”

Jaebeom chuckles, “well, you did that in 2020, you know?”

“Yeah, and I’m going to do it a whole lot more in 2021 and many more years to come,” littering Jaebeom’s face with kisses.

Jaebeom giggles at Mark, “you really are the cheesiest person ever.”

“Hm, I am, aren't I? Well, too bad. This is just the start, god, I’m going to spoil you rotten. I’m going to give you everything I wasn’t able to for the past I don’t know how many fucking years,” Mark says affectionately.

Jaebeom barks out a laughter, “I love you, too, Mark.”

“I will literally save and adopt every cat you want for you.”

The younger snorts at Mark’s endearing words, “well, that’s impossible but I absolutely love the metaphor,” pecking a kiss on Mark’s nose, “now, can you shut up and give me infinite kisses on my cheeks while I watch the fireworks.”

Jaebeom presents his cheeks demandingly to Mark, and the elder diligently obeys, pressing his lips on the other’s cheeks, mumbling, “gladly.”

* * *

Mark stirs when he hears the alarm clock to his phone blaring loudly, he blindly searches for it next to his pillow without removing the arm he has wrapped around Jaebeom. He turns the alarm off and looks down to the younger curled up on his chest. He softly brushes strands of Jaebeom’s hair out of his face, smiling down at how peaceful he looks asleep. Their intentions were to stay awake until sunrise, however between hot and heavy make out sessions and empty but endearing conversation, Jaebeom had fallen asleep. Mark didn’t have the heart to wake the sleeping boy, deciding for the both of them to take a short nap before the sunrise. It was cold, silently thanking Bambam and Yugyeom for giving him the thick blankets.

The elder presses his lips against the top of Jaebeom’s head, “hey, baby. Wake up. It’s almost sunrise.”

Jaebeom whines, hugging Mark’s waist tighter, signaling that he doesn’t want to wake up.

“No, baby. You have to get up, we have to watch the sunrise,” Mark tries to shake the younger awake but to no avail, “if you don’t wake up, I’m gonna have to tickle you, Beom baby.”

“I’m up, I’m up.” Jaebeom groans, sitting up with Mark, he rubs his eyes, as if trying to rub the sleepiness away and pouts unintentionally.

Mark feels like his heart is about to burst, he grabs Jaebeom and attacks him with kisses, “you are too fucking adorable. You’re going to be the death of me, Lim Jaebeom.”

“Maarkk, stop!” Jaebeom whines, trying to push the elder off, “I look disgusting.”

“You look like a fucking angel,” Mark says, sounding offended at Jaebeom’s insult to himself.

“Whatever.” Jaebeom moves so he can sit in front of Mark, using his chest as his own personal backrest, and Mark gladly allows the younger to do so, wrapping his arms around Jaebeom, taking his hands to intertwine them with him, hugging him tightly from the back.

They sit in comfortable silence, Mark kissing Jaebeom from time to time, making sure he is awake, and he hears Jaebeom humming with content.

Mark and Jaebeom can see the almost dark sky slowly coming to light, patiently watching as the sun rises up in between buildings, the clouds in the sky visible, the rays of the sun hitting their faces almost blinding their eyes, the sound of birds chirping can be heard. After two minutes, the sun shines brightly and breathtakingly.

“I’m sorry I let you fall asleep,” Mark says apologetically.

“Hm, it’s alright. It still counts,” Jaebeom turns to look at Mark, “to me, at least.”

“Yeah?”

“Mhm, I’m happy my lazy ass didn’t get to watch the sunrise last year. I wouldn’t have experienced this with you, if I did so,” Jaebeom says, leaning in to give Mark a peck.

Mark’s head leans to the back, howling out a laughter, “thank god for lazy Jaebeom!”

Jaebeom joins in the laughter, hearing Mark laugh because of something he said made his empty stomach flutter with butterflies.

“So, do you have your 2021 resolution set already? Anything I can help with?” Mark asks.

“Hm, well, I was thinking we could make a joint list. Things we want to do together,” Jaebeom smiles bashfully, “What do you think?”

“It would be an honour.”


End file.
